No one's born Evil
by ChaseyLover
Summary: No one is born evil, but they become it. They become it for a reason, a good one. Unappreciated, useless, insulted, unwanted ... And all because he looks like someone who reminds them of evil. All because they didn't know better than to hurt and break him. Now he's gone, and he's never coming back again. (More characters than listed!)
1. No one's born evil

**Hi there POTATOES! So this is my new story! Thank you ****Mbavrocks12**** for giving me this awesome new idea for a story! Now, here are the shout-outs I promised you guys! This story is also based on real life experiences. But not everything. Just the beginning.**

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**Mbavrocks12:**** Thank you!**

**Anna Davenport:**** Why thank you too!**

**BillyUngerLover:**** I agree, I wanted to just stab Donald until he fell to the ground in the first chapter. But I didn't because that would be a little weird…**

**Tennisgirl77:**** I know! Stupid alcohol addicted Donald! Don't be so mean to Chasey!**

**Littlepiggy27:**** OK, I can't answer that one because this is another story… But thanks for loving the update!**

**HawiianChick12:**** I agree too! But he came back…**

**ShyMusic:**** I'd love to meet up with your Chase!  
><strong>**Chase: Wait ShyMusic's Chase? Wasn't I the only Chase around?  
><strong>**Umm… Actually no Chase. There are other you's around here.  
><strong>**Chase: Really? Can I meet the other me from ShyMusic?  
><strong>**Umm… Sure! I guess that's alright!  
><strong>**Chase: YAY! Can't wait to meet you Chase! Wow… that sounded weird…**

**HawiianChick12:**** Die?**

**Tennisgirl77:**** THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Mbavrocks12:**** I think I wrote it right this time… I hope!**

**ShyMusic:**** MERRY CHRISTMAS to you too! It's a little late, I know… Our Christmas is always a bit hectic… Sorry! :3**

**Shanzlol:**** Thank you!**

**Guest:**** You saw what happened in chapter two! :DD**

**MrMuddyPaws10221:**** Well, you just came to another of Chase's problem stories! But this one is a little more… how can I say it? Intense? I think that's the right word… You know what? Just read it! You'll figure it out yourself. BTW the reason why I get those arguments well, is because I take them out of my own experiences with my father. We had a lot of fights and still have. And they look like these arguments, most of the time. Except that my siblings don't do mean to me. But they also don't really stand up for me… **

**LittlePiggy27:**** Thanks!**

**Wow! That was a hell of an author block! Sorry for that! Now on with chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Evil people aren't born evil, they become it. Sometimes out of anger, sometimes out of desperation. They do bad things out of revenge, or because they're sick. But there's always a reason they do the things they do, and why they are who they are. In this story you'll see one person turning from a good and innocent boy, into a dark and cold villain. And there will be a reason, a real one…<p>

* * *

><p>Chase walked upstairs, Adam and Bree were still asleep in their capsules, and when he arrived he saw Donald up and ready to go wherever he needed to go to.<p>

"Where are you going?" Chase asked, as he took out a cup and filled it with milk and cereal.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks him cruelly. Chase stiffens from Donald's cruelty, but soon loosens himself again. Donald has been very mean to him these last few weeks, Chase doesn't know why. But every time he asks Donald why he is so mean to him, Donald just shrugs and says he's probably a little bit grumpy.

_He's always been grumpy ever since Douglas escaped jail._ Chase thinks.

And he was right. Somehow Douglas escaped jail, and from that day Donald has been very cruel to Chase. He doesn't know if it's just that he's upset with Douglas escaping, or if it's something else. But no matter what it is, it has something to do with Chase.

"Oh, well. Because you're so well-dressed." Chase answers simply, as he takes a spoon.

"I have an appointment, happy now." Donald harshly says.

"Yep. All good." Chase answers normally.

Chase just accepted that Donald was so mean to him; there was nothing he could do about it anyway.

And every time Chase said something about it, he'd probably get slapped like last week. So acting like he's not hurt or anything won't get him in any trouble.

"Good morning Mr Davenport!" Bree happily says.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Donald answers happily.

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, one thing I forgot to tell you guys. Donald is mean to Chase, but only to Chase. Which makes it more suspicious. Why would Donald act so friendly around Adam, Bree, Leo and Tasha but not around Chase? Good question! We'll get back to that later!<p>

* * *

><p>"Slept well?" He asks Adam.<p>

"Yup!" Adam answers. "Where are you going?"

"Oh I just have an appointment." Donald answers simply.

_Wow, that came out pretty quick._ Chase thought.

"Are you guys ready for school?" Donald asks the kids.

"Yes!"

"Yes."

"I guess." Chase answers.

"OK then let's go guys, or you'll be too late." Donald quickly says as he pushes the three teens out of the door.

"Bye Mr Davenport!" Bree happily says.

"Bye Bree!" Donald says as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye Mr Davenport!" Adam says, hugging Donald.

"Bye Adam." Donald says as he hugs Adam back.

"Bye Mr Davenport." Chase silently says as he sticks out his hand.

"Bye Dou- I mean Chase." Donald answers shaking Chase's hand.

After that, the three teens left for school.

"Mr Davenport almost called you Douglas, again!" Bree says to Chase.

"I know." He silently answers.

"Well, he kind of looks like Douglas…" Adam slowly says.

"I know, but Mr Davenport never called Chase: Douglas _before_ Douglas escaped jail." Bree whispered back at Adam.

Chase didn't even try to turn on his super-hearing, because everything he'd hear would only hurt him more.

"Hey where's Leo actually?" Adam asks.

"He was going to drive to school with Tasha remember?" Bree reminds Adam.

"Oh yeah, right." Adam dumbly answers.

* * *

><p>When the three teens arrive at school, Adam and Bree quickly rush over to their friends while Chase leans alone against the wall. Like always. He looks around the school, trying to find someone who looks like a future friend for Chase. And there were a lot of them, but because of all the gossiping around the school, no one likes him.<p>

_So I'm unwanted home, and at school._ Chase thinks.

Unwanted home, he gets slapped and hurt and no one stands up for him. Why? No one knows.

Unwanted at school, he gets bullied and no one helps him or tries to stop it. Why? Probably because no one cares about him.

_I have such a wonderful life!_ Chase thinks sarcastically.

Sometimes Adam and Bree even help the bullies with Chase. When the bullies kick him, Adam and Bree kick along.

When Donald's mad at Chase, they are too. Why? No one knows.

But it's something he'll figure out sometimes. There must be a day where Donald will just snap, and throw everything out. Chase 'll know why everybody's so mean to him; he'll know why Donald suddenly hates him. He'll know why his siblings don't act like siblings.

But he's scared. He's scared that if he knows, it'll only make things worse. Maybe he'll get depressed and commit suicide… Maybe he'll join the dark side… Maybe he'll _kill_ his family out of anger.

Or maybe it'll come to a relief, maybe there's just something Chase did wrong one time. And he'll forgive Chase for it after Chase apologises. We'll know when time comes to it.

Chase is snapped out of his thoughts when he's met with a lot of pain coming from his cheek. He notices he's lying on the ground, and that Trent is standing in front of him.

Chase is met with another pain, much more painful than the first one. A kick in the stomach.

Chase shrieks out in agony as he curls up into a little ball. A few more kicks left and right, and he sees his siblings approaching the crowd that already circled around Trent and Chase.

"Adam, Bree come help me!" Trent yells.

Adam and Bree walk through the crowd, and when they arrive they help Trent hurt Chase.

After ten minutes Trent decides it was enough torture for this morning, after lunch phase two will come. So Trent kicked Chase one more time very hard against his head and then left with the other students, as Adam and Bree helped Chase back to his feet.

Both of them looked down, ashamed of themselves. Why? Probably because they felt guilty for hurting their little brother. Bot who cares? No one does.

Chase straightens his shirt and stumbles over to the nurse's office.

"Hi Chase, good to see you again. How bad is it?" She asks as she sees Chase stumble into the room.

"Trent, Adam and Bree kicked me this time…" Chase mumbles as he sits on the bed.

"I really don't understand why your siblings don't help you." The nurse tells him.

"I wish I did…" He mumbles back.

"You ok?" She asks Chase, as she lays the palm of her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit dizzy." He explains.

"The side of your head is turning a little bit blue." The nurse says concerned.

"Trent kicked me in the head…" Chase says as the dizziness becomes worse.

"You look a little pale. Chase why don't you lie down a bit?" The nurse, Rose, says as she helps Chase lying down.

"Thanks…" He mumbles.

"Ok, I'm going to give you some pain killers, I guess you have a headache don't you?" Rose says as she strokes Chase's hair.

"Yeah…" Chase mumbles, his vision darkens a bit.

"Chase…?" He could hear Rose ask him in an echo voice. But before he could answer, everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know this isn't really a nail-biter. But it's a beginning. Just like every movie, it starts boring but it'll get excited. I had a lot of information about this story you guys needed to know. And I think I fitted it all in this chapter. Next chapter will be more exciting, but I just had to post the explanation first. Otherwise I had writers block. And that really sucks. So I hope you guys like it so far, a lot of unexpected things will happen in this story. <strong>**Mbavrocks12**** and I have discussed several scenarios in PM's so we already have a lot of ideas. Still REVIEWS and IDEAS are always appreciated; well… only if it fits with the story… OK bye guys! Catch-ya next chapter! Oh btw, 'So, How old are you?' Will be updated tomorrow! I hope! Again, no promises! But probably tomorrow! **


	2. Calling for help

**Hi POTATOES! I know I haven't post anything in a while, but I'm going through a rough time right now. I haven't really felt that happy lately, and today is also one of those days… I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time, but at least you guys know the reason now. I warn you guys, there's a chance my next update will be after a while again. Maybe not… Thank you all for the great reviews! 10 YAY! I'm so happy!**

**SHOUT-OUTS**

**Dirtkid123:**** I'm sorry for you! Why doesn't your family notice you when you cry? Well, actually, mine don't notice me either… I'm all alone… :3**

**BillyUngerLover:**** Don't worry, he won't… He's too precious for that! :D Though, this is a very special story… Let's see if you can find out why… :D**

**Kidflash0110:**** Yes exactly! Look at Douglas; he wasn't mean in the beginning. It grows inside of you, until it's strong enough. And once it is, it takes a lot to bring it back inside.**

**ShyMusic:**** Ah… pity… Chase was so excited to meet your Chase.  
><strong>**Chase: Wait, He isn't here?  
><strong>**ChaseyLover: No Chase… He's on a vacation… I'm sorry.  
><strong>**Chase: Oh.. Well… Ok… I hope he comes back soon!  
><strong>**ChaseyLover: BTW Chase, Shy send a message to you in her review.  
><strong>**Chase: Really? *****reads the review***** Wow, It's so cool that there're other mes around here! (Still sounds weird) Oh He's heading to England? ChaseyLover, can I go to England sometime too?  
><strong>**ChaseyLover: Sure Chase! I'll try to get us some tickets soon!  
><strong>**Chase: YAY! I hope I can speak to Chase soon!  
><strong>**ChaseyLover: Me too! And to you Shy, Yes this is one of those evil Chase fics. I hope you like it! And I know Donald's mean, but this story has some real life experiences in it. And I picture Donald as my own dad. That's why he's so mean… :3**

**Littlepiggy27:**** I updated!**

**Tennisgirl77:**** Yeah, I know. Poor Chase! Thanks for the sweet PM! I hope you like chapter two!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty:**** Me neither! I'm very excited for chapter 2!**

**Guest:**** I updated 'Bad Turns into worse and finally the worst'! I hope you like it!**

**Pacecy Harrup:**** I hope they do too! They're not really the nicest persons in this story are they?**

**(Some parts in this whole story are real life experiences, so there could be unexpected parts in this story… You've been warned!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats!**

**On with chapter 2 'Calling for help'**

* * *

><p>Not wanting to see the ones you love and love you back, is heartbreaking. But seeing the ones you love but don't love you back, is like living a total nightmare. You try your best to let them like you; but the harder you try, the more you see yourself changing into something you never wanted to be.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase laid in the nurse's office, passed out. Rose was sitting beside him, waiting until he woke up again. The last time, Rose had to wait thirty minutes until he came back to consciousness. The bell already rang, and everyone was already in their classes. Rose decided to wait five more minutes. If he didn't wake up by then, she'd go to Chase's first classroom and tell the teacher what had happened and why Chase is absent.<p>

After five minutes, Chase still looked pale as a sheet. Rose decided to go to Mrs Brown to tell her Chase passed out.

"Mrs Brown?" Rose asked as she knocked on the door, and silently opened it.

"Yes Rose?" Mrs Brown says as she puts down her papers.

"It's about Chase Davenport. Can I speak you outside please?" Rose asked as she gestured Mrs Brown to follow her outside the classroom. Mrs Brown nodded and excused her class.

"What is wrong Rose?" Mrs Brown asks worried.

"He got beaten up this morning and he passed out in my office. I thought I'd tell you." Rose explains.

"Ok thank you for that! I hope h-" But Mrs Brown got interrupted by the sound of a trashcan being ran over. Rose and Mrs Brown snapped their heads at the source of the sound. They saw Chase stumbling in the hallways.

"Chase!" Rose screams as she runs towards Chase. Mrs Brown follows her, and helps her bring Chase back to the nurse's room.

"Are you ok?" Rose asks Chase, she lays the palm of her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah…I…Guess…" Chase weakly answers.

"He looks a little pale." Mrs Brown says as she studies Chase's skin shade.

"Maybe you should go home." Rose suggests Chase as she gives him some aspirins.

"NO! I mean, no. I don't really like to see my dad right now…" Chase answers.

"Ok… you want me to call someone else?" Rose asks. Chase thinks for a minute, and then it hits him. He knew whom he could go to.

"Yes, I know who you can call." Chase answers.

"Ok, who?" Rose asks.

"Umm… can I call him in private maybe?" Chase asks a little embarrassed.

"Yeah sure Chase, anything to get you somewhere you can rest." Rose answers as she gives the phone to Chase.

"See you in five minutes?" Rose asks. Chase nods in response as he politely smiles at Rose. She nods and walks out of the room, along with Mrs Brown. Chase dialled the man's number as careful as he could. His fingers were shaking from the stress he had to call him. But he had to, he was the only man who could help him. Chase finished dialling the number and slowly moved the phone itself towards his ear. First there was silence...

_Beep._

Chase's heart started to beat a little faster.

_Beep._

He started to get a little warmer suddenly.

_Beep._

His breathing got heavier.

_"Gsfjvbiusnepitug"_

"_Hello?_" Chase's heart stopped for a second.

"_Who is this?"_ The voice asked again. But Chase still didn't answer.

"_Look, if you're one of those pranksters who likes to call random_ _people in the middle of the day, I'm warning you. You're messing with the wrong person!"_ The voice warned Chase.

"It's me…" Chase silently says.

"_Chase? Why are you calling me?!_" The voice asked Chase surprised, immediately recognizing Chase's voice by a whisper.

"I…need your help…" Chase silently says, as his voice slightly shakes.

There was a moment of silence.

"_Hahahahaha! Are you messing with me?_" The man asks again, probably laughing his ass off.

"No, I'm serious…" Chase answers a little more stern.

"_Oh I get it, you're acting! I'll play my part ok?_ _What can I help you with?_" The man asks again, playing the 'part'

"I'd like to see you face to face when I tell you this." Chase answers.

"_Oh… it's pretty serious isn't it? Why don't you just talk to Donald about it?_" The man asked annoyed.

"Because he's one of the reasons I'm calling _you._" Chase answers again.

"_Wait, Donald didn't tell you to call me, did he?_" The man asks suspiciously.

"No, I called you by myself." Chase answers annoyed.

"_Ok, ok. I believe you. But can you at least tell me a little bit about what's wrong? Like, what's the reason you're calling me _right now_?"_ The man asked Chase curious.

Chase sighed at first, was this the right choice? Should he really tell _him_ about this? He could also go to Angel. She is sick. Which means she's home… But talking to Angel about this when she's sick? He wouldn't like it if he were sick and Angel would come by his house when he needed rest. No, he couldn't bother Angel with this. She needs plenty of rest right now, not her dorky Best Friend who comes by and tells her what's bothering him. _She's sick Chase, you can't do this to her._ Chase thought. Well, then there's nothing else than to tell him about what happened today.

"_Hello? You still there?"_ The man asks again.

Chase snaps out of his thoughts when he hears him on the phone.

"Uh-yeah. I'm still here, sorry. I was just thinking." Chase answers.

"_Ok, now. Are you going to tell me or not?"_ The man asks again. Chase sighs before he starts explaining.

"Ok, so. This morning Mr Davenport was really cruel to me, and it looked like he was annoyed again. But for some reason, he only acts so mean when I'm around. Because when Adam and Bree are around, he acts like he's the happiest person in the world." Chase starts to explain.

"_Trust me, he was like that to me too_." The man says.

"When we left, he gave Bree a kiss, Adam a hug and he shook my hand dryly. And instead of 'Bye Chase.' He said: 'Bye Dou- I mean Chase.' to me this morning." Chase says as a tear escapes his eye.

"_Wait, he almost called you Douglas?_" The man asks Chase confused.

"Yup. He's done that ever since a few weeks ago." Chase answers.

"But beside that. When I arrived at school, Trent walked up to me, and he started hurting me. He told Adam and Bree to join him kicking and slapping me, and they joined him."

"_Wait, so your own brother and sister beat you up?! Why would they do that?"_ The man asks again, worried.

"I don't know. After they were done beating me, Adam and Bree helped me up. They looked a little guilty about it."

"_Well they should! You don't just beat up your own brother!"_ The man says frustrated.

"Well they've been doing it ever since we go to school." Chase answers.

"Any who, after I got up, I walked over to the nurse's office and passed out. And that's all what happened this morning." Chase explains.

"_I understand why you need my help now. I'm the only one you know who has gone through the same stuff as you."_ The man answers.

"Yes, so can you please help me?" Chase desperately asks.

"_Are you allowed to leave school now?_" The man asks.

"Yes, Rose, the nurse, told me I could leave to rest a bit. Because I still looked pale. She told me I could call someone. And I didn't want to call Mr Davenport so I thought, why not call you?" Chase explains.

"_Yeah, Hearing Donald's mood, I understand why you called me. Still, at first, I was a little suspicious Donald told you to call me._" The man explains.

"I understand. If I were you, I'd think that too." Chase answered while chuckling a little.

"_So, can I meet you at the Frojo-Yoghurt shop in ten minutes?"_ The man suggests.

"Yes! That sounds great! Thank you so much! I'll see you there in ten." Chase happily says.

"_Ok. Bye Chase!_" The man answers happily himself.

"Bye Douglas." Then, he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, what did you guys think of that? Did you already think Chase was talking to Douglas once their conversation started, or did you think it was Krane? Tell me in the reviews! Please REVIEW your THOUGHTS or your IDEAS! I'll CERTAINLY use them! Well… if they fit with the story of course! Catch-ya next chapter! Bu-bye POTATOES!<strong>


	3. Deciding Your Faith

**Hola POTATOES! I'm very very VERY sorry for not updating for so long, but my private life doesn't look so bright right now… I'm sorry, but there's a chance that a next update won't be soon… and I'm sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible! :D Ok now, let's start the **

**SHOUT-OUTS!**

**Dirtkid:**** I know, no one should feel the pain we're feeling! I'm sorry for your family being totally oblivious about you. My family is pretty cruel to me suddenly. I mean, they already were cruel, but it's even worse than before! Ugh! Life's so hard!**

**Ms. Nick Jonas:**** Good! I just thought it'd be nice if Chase were talking to Douglas. :D**

**BillyUngerLover:**** Awww thanks! And nice guess! It was probably obvious that it Douglas… :3**

**Tennisgirl77:**** I hope so too! Probably he will, 'cause he's a genius… But you never know! Maybe he won't! **

**Kidflash0110:**** Thanks! I like evil Chases too! But I like good Chases too, then he's soooooo cute! :D**

**Kmn1999:**** Yeah, I was thinking about letting Chase talk to Krane, but then I realised it'd make more sense if it were Douglas! :3**

**LittlePiggy27:**** Thank you!**

**HawiianChick12:**** Then you got to the right FanFiction! Get ready, 'cause some unexpected stuff is going to happen! :D**

**ShyMusic:**** Ok, I'm skipping the whole review for a second, till the end. Thank you so much for that! I will talk to you if something's wrong! But the problem is, that I mostly feel depressed when I'm with my dad. He has that strange habit to make us the perfect children. If we're not, he gets angry. And with angry I mean FURIOUS! When I talk back to him, he snaps and yells at me. When I try to explain something, (for example: I took my guitar to my mom because it's my guitar and I can choose what I want to do with it. He freaks out because he said we had some kind of agreement that the guitar would stay at his house. I told him we never had that agreement, and that he's just making it all up. But of course I didn't get the chance to explain it to him, because he had to talk through me. Me, being the stupid idiot that I am, tried all my best to get the chance to explain it to him. When I suddenly hear him scream "Just listen for a second!" And I understand that you need to listen to someone when he's explaining something to you. But cutting me off while I'm doing my explanation to do your fantasized explanation that never happened to then tell ME I'm cutting HIM off, isn't that logical is it?) Well and it goes on and on like that, until he gets what he wants. And that is… Winning a discussion! Of course dad! You keep doing that and make your daughter commit suicide! Good Luck! *****winky face*****  
><strong>**Now Chase there's someone in the review for you!  
><strong>**Chase: Really? *****Reads the review***** YES! I Chase! I'd love to go to England with you once! It'll probably be hilarious, because no one knows who is who, because we're the same! *****Laughs loudly***** ChaseyLover can I go to England with other Chase please?!  
><strong>**ChaseyLover: Awww, fine Chase! We'll tick off a date for you! :3  
><strong>**Chase: Yay thanks!  
><strong>**ChaseyLover: Alright let's end this shout-out here. BTW, is your name Sydney?**

**Asha Davis:**** Thank you sooooo much! And I'm soooooo grateful that you helped me with my grammar and punctuation! **

**Guest:**** THANK YOU! You're so sweet, but I won't be able to post that often anymore… I'll try though! Thanks for the review!**

**Ok now, I think I just broke my record of longest A/N! :D Let's start with chapter 3 'Deciding your faith'**

* * *

><p>It's always handy to get help from people, until they offer you a chance that sounds interesting to you. Because you have to choose between your normal life or a whole new start of a life you've dreamed of. And once you've chosen, there's no way you can go back again. Because there's no going back, only forwards.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase walked into the Frojo Yoghurt shop, when he saw Douglas sitting at a table at the window.<p>

"Hey…" Chase shyly said as he sat at the other side of the table.

"So, what was that you wanted to talk to me about?" Douglas asked him.

"Well I already explained a lot, but there's more. I just don't think I'll be able to explain it all right now." Chase says as he puts up his hand, asking the waitress for a coke.

"That's ok. You can tell me the main problem." Douglas assures Chase.

"Ok, so Mr Davenport hasn't been nice to me ever since you escaped jail. He's been very cruel to me, and I think there's a reason why he's so mean to me and only _me._ Maybe it has something to do with you escaping jail, or me looking a lot like you because I'm your son." Chase started to explain.

"But Adam and Bree are my children too." Douglas asked confused.

"I know, but I mean that my character looks a lot like yours. And we have the same spiky hair. As the same skin shade." Chase explains to Douglas.

"Ok, now I understand what you mean with it." Douglas says, understanding Chase's explanation.

"Or maybe it has something to do with me doing something terribly wrong. And he can't forgive me for it." Chase says. "It's pretty difficult to figure out why Mr Davenport is so mean to me."

"He's a bit of a narcissist." Douglas explains. "Has he ever hit you?"

"Yeah, last week he slapped me." Chase tells Douglas. Douglas looks stunned for a while.

"He did WHAT?!" Douglas looked furious. "I'm getting the little piece of sh-"

"Douglas please don't! If Mr Davenport figures out I've been talking to you, he'll kill me!" Chase pleads. Douglas sits back down, agreeing with Chase.

"Fine but what do you want to do then?" Douglas asks Chase.

"I don't know. I rather not return for a while… I don't really want to get slapped." Chase says unsurely.

"Why would you get slapped?" Douglas asked Chase confused.

"Well… Mr Davenport will probably be mad at me because I passed out after Trent kicked me in the head." Chase explains drinking a sip of his coke.

"Why would he be mad at you for that?" Douglas asks looking at Chase in disbelieve who explains with total ease how his uncle abuses him.

"He'll be mad at me because I'm not even strong enough to handle a kick in the head." Chase explains easily.

"Chase, people die from getting kicks in the head. You should be happy you're still alive." Douglas says.

"I don't think I am." Chase says sadly.

"What do you mean?" Douglas asks Chase, as his expression turns from furious to concerned.

"I don't think I like to live to then get punished for passing out." Chase slowly says as tears start to form in his eyes.

"Chase, you're not saying you're thinking of-"

"Suicide? Yes I am. He only slapped me once, I know. But he'll do it again, I'm sure of it. Once he's angry enough, he'll do it with ease. And besides, physical abuse isn't the only thing that could make people commit suicide. Mental abuse is just as painful. Every word of him in my head, feels like a knife in my heart. He hurts me unconsciously, but he never notices!" Chase starts crying.

"Aw, Chase come on. It can't be that bad." Douglas assures Chase.

"I've tried to jump off a bridge three days ago." Chase says as he coldly looks at Douglas.

"Ok you know what? Why don't you come sleeping with me for a while?" Douglas suggests. Chase looks up at Douglas with disbelieve.

"Are you serious?" Chase asks.

"Yeah, of course!" Douglas says as he wipes away Chase's tears.

Now it was up to Chase. Go with Douglas, or stay with his abusive uncle Donald. He hadn't had to think twice about his choice.

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short guys! And I'm very sorry, next chapter WILL be longer. I just don't have that much time… :3 Oh well, I hope you liked it! Catch-ya next chapter POTATOES! Adiós!<strong>


End file.
